


The Darkness

by MistressParamore



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressParamore/pseuds/MistressParamore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a darkness that lived within him...</p><p>Sam/Sybil ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness

_**The Darkness** _

 

There was a dark side to Sam, a side that lived in the shadows, that stained his soul. There was part of him that was feral, untamed, dangerous. Sam was tortured by demons, voices that rose from the depths of his being and wracked him with torment. Sam had that darkness in him, she could see it in his eyes. The dark eyes that glittered and flashed dangerously, the darkness that, although it made her shiver deliciously, she knew she could not contain or tame. That same darkness made him taunt danger, beckon the demons that lived in the bottle that was always in his desk drawer, only to stopper at the last minute. A game, a mad game to prove his mastery of himself and of those shadows that were ever present. That same madness caused him to bait Veterinari, a game with much higher stakes than a mere alcoholic fall from grace, but one Sam positively revelled in. The danger ignited something in him, as if the danger were a blazing fire causing the shadows to leap ever higher, ever more powerful. Sam was a damaged man, with scars that ran deep and wounds that never really healed. While she knew he would never hurt her, she knew how close to that darkness he was. Sam put himself in danger to feel, to taunt and mock the shadows, a sadistic game of 'chicken' to see who would bottle first - fate or Sam. As if by constantly cheating death he was reaffirming life. She shivered. One day that darkness would take him. But not today.


End file.
